


Femmeslash February Drabbles: Padmé Amidala Naberrie/Sabé

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Femmeslash February Drabbles 2017 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Padmé doesn't know what she'd do without Sabé at her side and in her bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [swfbfemslashprompt2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/swfbfemslashprompt2017) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Padme doesn't know what she'd do without Sabe at her side and in her bed.

Bubbe always said that politics was an exercise in narcissism – Padmé never believed her. She became Queen to open herself to the people.

But her handmaidens served _her_. Sabé especially.

Perhaps, Padmé thinks, as she runs her hands down Sabé's body, so like her own, measuring kisses across a waist with the same slant and sucking at fingertips that taste of her own cunt, there is something to the narcissism of politicians after all.

Padmé relishes all of the ways that she and Sabé are the same when she opens up to her wholly every night, their hearts matching beats.


End file.
